The Voice Inside my Head
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Santana is a Popstar and is on the "The Voice" Jury. She is dating a doctor named Quinn. Quinn is five months pregnant and everything seems perfect but then Santana makes a big mistake.
1. Chapter 1

The Voice Inside my Head

Santana Dianna Lopez was a Popstar and she was now in the THE VOICE jury. Everyone wants to date and Girls. She was in the jury with Adam Levine, Justin Bieber and Usher. Justin tried to hit on her several times. But she wasn´t interested in Boys. And everybody understood that but Justin. Santana even got has a girlfriend. Her name was Quinn Naya Fabray. Quinn was a doctor at a big hospital in LA. They are living together and Quinn was five months pregnant with a girl. Everything seems to be perfect but today Santana had to tell Quinn that she had cheated on her with one of her new Artists on the voice. The girl just turned 18 and Santana was 26 so this doesn´t make it any better for Quinn.

Santana sat with Quinn on the couch and stroke over her girlfriends baby bump.

"Hi baby!" Santana smiled nervously which Quinn didn´t miss.

"Babe what is wrong?" Quinn wanted to know.

"I have to tell you something…..I cheated on you with this girl Brittany from THE VOICE." Santana looked away. Quinn stood up crying. She held her hands on her stomach protectively.

"I hate you! You are never going to see your daughter!" Quinn yelled at her with tears streaming down her face. The blonde felt like someone had stabbed a knife into her heart.

"I am sorry baby. It didn´t mean anything!" Santana promised her with a guilty expression on her face but Quinn just walked upstairs to pack some of her things and for their daughter but leaving the I love my mommies T- Shirt on the bed. Santana couldn´t move she was really shocked at how mad and hurt Quinn was. When she realized that the front door got slammed she raced outside just to see Quinn driving away in her Black Bentley. Santana just sat down on the front stairs crying. She called her mom and told her everything. She knew that what she did was wrong and what she also knew was that she wanted her family back. Quinn and the baby. She needed them in her life. But she also knew that she had hurt Quinn really bad.

"Santana?" Brittany , the girl Santana cheated on Quinn with walked over to Santanas dressing room To walk in.

"Yes?" Santana said crying.

"So it is true?" Brittany held up the newspaper. On the first site there was a picture of how Quinn left the house with some bags and the title "The End of Quinntana?"

"Yes!" Santana just nodded and cried into her pillow. Brittany hugged her.

"I can make you feel better! " Brittany told her and stood in front of Santana stripping of her clothes. Santana looked at her in shock.

"Brittany we can´t!" Santana said but couldn´t stop staring at Brittanys bare chest. Brittany sat down on top of Santana and kissed her neck. Santana moaned softly and let Brittany pull her shirt over her head.

"We sure can Santana!" Brittany stood up to pull Santanas pants down before she sat back into the now naked girls lap.

"You are so sexy!" Santana let out a soft moan as Brittany sucked on one of her hard nipples. Brittany just smirked to herself nobody noticed a sad looking Quinn into the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn let out a sob from the door way which made Santana look at latina was shocked.

"Quinn!" She gently pushed Brittany off of her and put on some clothes.

"I just wanted to tell you that I wanted to give you another chance cause I love you and I need you but I see you clearly not interested. So bye Santana!" Quinn walked out crying and Santana wanted to race after her but Brittany stopped Santana.

"Let her go. She isn´t the right woman for you!" Brittany told her.

"We can have a baby too. You don´t need her!" the blonde added after some minutes of silence but soon Santana broke down sobbing. Brittany put some clothes on and cuddled Santana which she had scooped into her lap.

"Brittany I love her. She is pregnant!" Santana sobbed out.

"Forget her! You cheated on her. That shows that you clearly don´t love her!" Brittany said.

"I do love her!" Santana yelled with tears in her eyes.

"But not much!" Brittany kissed Santana firmly on the lips and the latina kissed back looking for some comfort. But now she just wished those soft lips would belong to Quinn.

" You want a baby with me?" the older woman looked at the teen.

"Yes!" Brittany smiled and took Santanas hand on her stomach.

"I am sorry this is creepy!" Santana stood up and walked out of her dressing room. Brittany followed her.

"Santana wait!" Brittany screamed after her. The latina just ignored her.

Two days later Quinn sat in the park on a bench with her best friend Rachel Barbra Hudson who was a big star on Broadway. She was married to an actor named Finn Hudson and together they have a daughter named Rosalie. Rosalie just turned 3 a few weeks ago.

"I can´t believe she cheated on you Quinnie!" Rachel said still shocked.

"It hurts so much Rachel. I mean what about our daughter?" Quinn rubbed her belly.

"Is Santana allowed to see her when she is born?" Rachel asked her best friend.

"I don´t !" Quinn sniffled softly.

"You really need to talk to her in some weeks when everything is a little more calm!" Rachel said.

"I know. It isn´t easy…but I will try!" Quinn said with a sigh.

"That is good. Cause your little daughter needs both of her mommies!" Rachel rubbed Quinn´s stomach gently and smiled when the baby kicked in her hand.

"Aww this is so cute! She just told me that I am right!" Rachel smirked softly.

"Yeah she knows that her auntie Rachel is pretty smart you know!" Quinn laughed softly and let out a long yawn.

"I will take you home Quinnie! You and my niece need some rest!" Rachel ordered and helped Quinn up before taking her and the baby to their new apartment.


End file.
